The Train Of Memories
by Happy One
Summary: Aun recordaba aquel dia, cada palabra, cada lagrima seguia calando hondo en su pecho, marcado a fuego lento en su corazón, desangrandolo, todavia dolia, vivir sin ella era doloroso.
1. 1 El adios

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, o acaso soy rubia y millonaria? Si algún día lo soy, es que me volví completamente loca, para lo que aún falta mucho, lo que no conozcan es de mi invención, si quieren pedir prestado algo, pídanlo xD.**

"The Train Of Memories" 

Aun recordaba aquel día.

El día en que lo había dejado, las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, la frialdad de su voz, las excusas, las palabras tristes, no hacían mas que resonar en su cabeza como si estas estuvieran grabadas en cada parte de su ser, las imágenes, las miradas, todo lo tenia grabado en su corazón, todo.

**Flash Back**

Estaba solo en un compartimiento, ya que Lily y James habían decidido estar un momentos solos en el compartimiento de Premios Anuales, Remus se había ido con su novia, Nayle, la mejor amiga de mi chica, mientras que esta no había aparecido en todo el viaje, sospechaba que estaba con Nayle.

La puerta de mi compartimiento se abrió y por ella entro Nayle, al verle me desconcertó, su mirada feliz había desaparecido y sus ojos hinchados delataban que había estado llorando.

-Black, ¿No has visto a Annie?.- Su tono de voz termino de convencerme, había estado llorando, desde que la había conocido en el Callejón Diagon nunca la había visto así.

-¿No se supone que estaba contigo?, ella me dijo eso, después de que le llegara una carta.- No me preocupe por ocultar mi preocupación.

-No no estaba conmigo, si la...- Se callo de pronto al ver aparecer a Remus en un estado deplorable, solamente lo había visto así los días después de sus transformaciones, pero antes su mirada era feliz, ahora.. estaba vacía.- Si la vez le podrías decirle que me busque, voy a estar en el ultimo compartimiento.- Se dio media vuelta y salió caminando, muy rápidamente, vi que Remus titubeaba entre ir a buscarla, pero desistió y entro al compartimiento.

En cuanto había visto a Remus sus ojos se habían nublado y había agachado la mirada volteando hacia otro lado, mientras que Remus observaba insistentemente la puerta como si deseare con toda su alma que por ahí entrara la pelirroja que se había ido.

-Remus, ¿qué pasa?.- Mi mirada se dirigió hacia el licántropo que observaba la puerta con la mirada perdida.- Remus...¡Remus!.- Observe que mi castaño amigo salía de su ensueño para dirigir su mirada dorada hacia mi, tristeza, eso era lo que había ahí.

-Nada Sirius, solamente lo que debió de pasar hace mucho tiempo..- Mi mirada fue de extrañeza, ...¿a que se refería Remus?... ¡ya lo se!, volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia el licántropo que ahora observaba hacia el paisaje a través de la ventada, con aire melancólico.

-Remus, eso no es problema, tu lo sabes, ella te quiere así.- Observaba a Remus, tratando de averiguar que haría, averiguar que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Yo lo se, pero no es lo mejor para ella, ella merece a alguien mejor.- Sabia que no podía convencerlo de ir a hablar con ella, pero sabia que su amigo tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de su error, seria mejor temprano, pero eso el no lo sabia, por algo no había vuelto a adivinación.- Te dejo pensando, voy a buscar a Annie, ya me tiene preocupado.- Me levante y salí del compartimiento.

Iba caminando a través de los compartimiento, hasta que escuche un llanto, ahora me arrepiento de haber ido hacia ese compartimiento.

Mi primera idea, era que alguna chica estaba llorando por un chico, la descarte, otra idea me asalto, tal vez era por dejar el colegio, así que obligatoriamente tenia que ser de mi curso, también la descarte, no creo que nadie fuera tan

Con el tiempo, me dio cuenta que las dos ideas eran cierta.

Abrí la puerta del compartimiento y me encontré con alguien a quien nunca imagine ahí, llorando como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no se ni como, pero me encontré en segundos en el piso abrazando a la pequeña figurita que temblaba y lloraba.

Recuerdo que le susurraba palabras al oído, tratando de que se calmara, pero ninguna hacia efecto, parecía que lloraba por cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

-Ann, cariño, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿qué te hicieron?- Sentía sus lagrimas mojando mi túnica, sentía su dolor como mío, me di cuenta que aferró su mano a mi túnica y que buscaba mis labios con desesperación.

Nos besamos.

Sentía el sabor a sal que tenían sus labios, culpa de sus lágrimas, la volví a besar, era un beso desesperado, ahora me doy cuenta de que era un beso de despedida.

_I watched the wails around me crumble  
But it's I won't building them up again  
So here your last change of redemption  
So take it while it lasts cause it will end  
My tears are turning into time  
I'm wasting trying to find a reason for goodbye_

Se separo de mí y me miro con sus ojos verdes enmielados, su mirada triste delataba cualquier cosa, por más que tratara de ser fuerte, su mirada decía todo lo contrario.

-Sirius...- Su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana, no me miraba, sabia que cuando hacia eso estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa Ann? ¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Quién te hizo eso?- Mi mirada furiosa delataba mi enojo, quien le había hecho eso, podría prepararse para sufrir, todos lo años que había vivido con los Black saldrían a flote.

-No pasa nada, lloro porque me siento mal y nadie me hizo esto.- Su tono cortante me extraño.- He estado pensando... Y creo que lo mejor... será terminar.- Mi mirada la atravesó, evito mi mirada, sus ojos observaban el piso del compartimiento como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you  
I dream about you honestly  
tell me that it's over  
Cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
I won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over_

Terminar

Simple palabra de 3 silabas que podían destruir un mundo, tres simple silabas que me dejaron en shock.

-¿Cómo?- Mi voz se quebró, no podía procesar la información, sentía un nudo quemándome la garganta, sentía mis piernas pesadas, mi cuerpo muerto, pero no podía despegar mi vista de esa melena castaña y ondulada.

-Pues es, creo que lo nuestro no funcionara.-Su voz indiferente me calo hasta el alma, pero sabia que eso no era verdad, era una pesadilla, eso trataba de pensar.

-¿Por qué? Si nos queremos, ¡por Dios Annie! Te amo mas que nada, no puedes hacerme esto.- La tome entre mis brazo y la obligue a alzar la cara.

Mis manos temblaron al sentir su piel bajo ellas, sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas me miraban implorando que no siguiera.

-¿Por qué Annie? ¡¿Por qué?! Dime, ¿qué hice mal?, ¡contesta!- Ya no hacia nada por ocultar mi desesperación, ni mi dolor, sentía ganas de gritar, de arremeter contra el mundo, por quitarme a la única mujer que había querido. Su silencio me quemaba, me mataba lentamente.

_I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the hear that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
and the more I try to feel the less I'm whole_

_My tears are turning into time I'm wasting  
Trying to find a reason for goodbye_

-No eres tu Sirius, soy yo.- Su voz había perdido toda la frialdad, solo era la voz de la Annie que había conocido en el Callejón.- Es que... no le veo futuro... Tu estudiaras para auror y yo... yo volveré a San Diego, no puedo quedarme aquí, allá tengo a mi familia, allá tengo todo.- Su voz se había quebrado a cada palabra.

Esas palabras me destruyeron el mundo, destruyeron mi mundo, ese donde ella y yo seguíamos juntos, donde teníamos hijos y vivíamos felices, que triste realidad, ahora me quedaba sin nada, sin una ilusión

-¿Y que fui yo Annie? ¿No fui nada lo suficiente importante para ti?- Mi voz se quebró, sabia que si seguía hablando no podría reprimir los sollozos, pero seguí, estaba dolido, oía como mi corazón se quebraba, díganme loco, pero lo oía.

-Sirius... tu fuiste... tu fuiste alguien muy importante, pero... pero... ¡yo no puedo Sirius!, tengo que volver, allá me esperan, tu sabias que yo tenia que volver.- Lagrimas corrían por su rostro, empañándome los sentidos, quería correr, abrazarla, decirle que se quedara junto a mi, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mi llamado.- Tienes que entenderme.

_And ill be the first to go, And ill be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know  
Over, Over, Over_

_  
My tears are turning into time  
I´ve wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

-No puedo, ¡No puedo Annie!- Sentía algo mojado en mis mejillas, me lleve la mano al rostro y me di cuenta de que eran lagrimas, lagrimas de frustración, de dolor, de tristeza.

La misma tristeza que se observaba en los ojos de Annie, pero no podía entender, no quería, necesitaba la verdad, pero nunca la consiguió.

-¡Sirius por favor! ¡Vete! ¡Nos hacemos daño!- Me empezó a empujar hacia fuera del compartimiento.

-Dime Annie, ¿cuándo te he hecho daño? ¡¿Cuándo?!.- Me di la media vuelta y camine a la salida, sabia que ella me estaba mirando, sentía su mirada.- Hasta nunca Annie, pero no olvides algo.

-¿Qué Sirius?.- Su voz sonaba afectada por las lágrimas derramadas, quería darse media vuelta y regresar.

-No olvides que te amo.- Esas fueron la ultimas palabras que le dije.

_Tell me that its over tell me that its over, over...  
Honestly, tell me, honestly, tell me  
Don't tell me that its over, don't tell me that its over..._

Salí corriendo, como un cobarde, aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, hace unos días planeaban su vida juntos y ahora se separaban para siempre. Corrí como nunca hasta que llegue al compartimiento de final, abrí la puerta y me encerré.

-Sirius, ¿qué haces aquí?- La voz de Nayle Liveris me despertó de mi pesadilla.

-Oh, pensé que estaba solo.- Gire la cabeza y la mire, tenia un estado lastimero, sus ojos hinchados y grises le daban un aspecto de vampiro.- Mejor me voy, no creo que quieras compañía.

Me miro dudando un segundo, yo estaba apunto de salir hasta que escuche un susurro de su voz.

-No ahí problema, supongo que un poco de compañía no me hace mal.- Me di la media vuelta y la mire, aun con su estado tan lastimero me miro y me sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias, de verdad no quiero volver con los chicos.- Tome asiento en frente de ella y empezamos a conversar por largo rato, olvidándome por completo de porque había salido corriendo hasta el final, no pude evitarlo, era mi instinto curioso.- ¿Por qué estas así?- observe como su mirada se perdía y sus ojos se nublaban, había metido la pata y ahora me correría del vagón.

-Veras... tu amigo Remus me corto.- Lo había dicho tan segura, sin darle importancia que casi me lo creo.

Como creérmelo si a los segundo la estaba abrazando tratando de consolarla, pero no sabia que hacer, si a mi me acababan de hacer lo mismo.

-Yo lo lamento, no debía de haber hecho eso.- Se separo de mi y se sentó otra vez en frente de mi mirando hacia la ventana.- De seguro que ni siquiera sabes lo que se siente.

Fue como una estaca clavada en mi corazón, los recuerdos volvieron como un torbellino y no pude contener de contestarle.

-Por supuesto que se lo que se siente, me lo acaban de hacer.- Mi mirada se desvió hacia la puerta.

-Yo... lo lamento, te diría otra cosa pero nunca he estado en esta situación.- No me miraba con lastima, solamente me miraba, me miraba... como se mira a un amigo.- Si quieres puedes contarme, es bueno desahogarnos.

Hice lo que nunca pensé que hacer, me desahogue con una Slytherin, le conté todo, desde como me sentí hasta con detalles, y ella me contó porque estaba así.

Nos dimos cuenta de que el tren se paraba.

-Black, esto solo fue un momento de debilidad, pero de aquí que no salga.- Esa era la Liveris que yo conocía, su aspecto había cambiado, sus ojos ya no estaban hinchados y se había arreglado en el camino durante nuestra platica.

-No te preocupes, si abro la boca mi reputación se va al caño.- La mire con cariño y la abrase, creo que es a la primera chica que abrazo por amistad, aparte de Lily.- Gracias me hacia falta desahogarme.

No me despedí, algo me decía que la volvería a ver.

Camine hacia el vagón donde estaba Remus y tome mi baúl, juntos bajamos del tren buscando a los tórtolos de Lily y James, los encontramos y salimos a la estación King Cross.

Seria la ultima vez que vería el tren escarlata que dejaba atrás, con todos los recuerdos que tenia de el, con todas las aventuras de Hogwarts.

Dejaría atrás ese tren de los recuerdos.

**Fin ****Del Flash Back**

Aun recordaba todo lo que había pasado en ese viaje, después de 1 año seguía queriéndola, seguía recordando, seguía guardando el anillo con el que le iba a pedir a Annie Parker que se casara con el, anillo que aun tenia en sus manos, siempre que miraba ese anillo, recordaba ese _día_.

_**¿FIN?**_

**Las Confesiones:**

**Bueno, llevaba aprox. El año fuera de por culpa de un maldito filtro ¬¬ pero ya volví y espero poder plasmar todo lo que he vivido en todo este tiempo, porque pasaron demasiadas cosas, como por ejemplo, mi ortografía se fue al caño xDDD espero poder volver con mas fuerza y trayéndoles escritos de calidad, al mas puro estilo sufrimiento.**

**Espero sus reviews! me harían muy bien para volver con mas fuerzas xD.**

**El personaje de Annie Parker fue creado por Annie Parker, su dirección en mi profile.**

**Nayle Liveris fue creado por su servidora, Happy One xD si gustan utilizarla, favor de avisar, todos los derechos e izquierdos reservados xD.**

**Espero sus reviews y muchos besos con chocolate sabor a Sirius! nn **


	2. 2 Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, o acaso soy rubia y millonaria? Si algún día lo soy, es que me volví completamente loca, para lo que aún falta mucho, lo que no conozcan es de mi invención, si quieren pedir prestado algo, pídanlo xD.**

"The Train Of Memories" 

Sabia que huir no había sido lo correcto, pero solo eso le quedaba ya. El miedo a sufrir, a que le rompiera el corazón ese moreno casanova fue mas incluso que el amor, había sido cobarde y tonta pero no podía regresar el tiempo a ese momento.

Ahora solo quedaba recordar, como hacia siempre a trabes de esos dos largos años, todas las palabras y caricias, todos los sueños que habían planeado juntos, todo seguía en su cabeza.

Recordaba la carta que había recibido antes de abordar el tren, de su hermano que esperaba ansioso su regreso después de un año sin verla, su familia la esperaba, su todo, su piso y pilar estaba en San Diego.

Fue por eso que todo el viaje se la paso alejada de sus amigos, ya que sabia que Nayle con verla lo descubriría y no quería que su amiga la regañara, no quería que su amiga cargara con problemas que no debía, no quería darle los problemas de siempre.

Pero no pudo mas, recordó esos ojos grises, coquetos, que tanto amaba y las lagrimas llegaron como un torbellino arrasando con las pocas esperanzas de luchar por su amor, sabia que si se quedaba, destrozaría a sus padres, pero si se iba, destrozaría su alma.

Sus sollozos era lo único que se escuchaban en la inmensidad del vagón, que ahora se veía tan grande, tan solo, quería gritar, simplemente quería que todo acabara, que tuviera un final feliz como los cuentos que le contaba su madre de pequeña.

Su madre… otra vez esos increíbles deseos, sus sollozos se incrementaron al pensar en lo que le diría a Sirius, en como podría decírselo sin que su corazón y alma murieran en el camino.

Sabia que el moreno no se rendiría, pero ella había tomado la decisión, recordó que las lagrimas adornaron su rostro casi todo el viaje, nunca había llorado así y sabia que nunca lo volvería a hacer.

Todavía se preguntaba si había sido lo mejor, tanto dolor y sufrimiento habían dado fruto, Sirius, SU Sirius ahora era un auror reconocido, ella lo sabia, a pesar de todo, eso también influyo, el era perfecto, simpático con un futuro brillante por delante, ella solo era un momento en su vida.

El chico ahora salía en periódicos de toda Europa como un auror reconocido o… a lado de supermodelos hermosas.

Sirius había salido adelante, como ella siempre supo, ese fue su mayor miedo, que el se cansara de ella y la dejara.

Lo sabia, no había luchado, ante un futuro había huido, importándole poco los sentimientos del chico, dejándolo a la deriva sin motivo o explicación coherente, y lo lamentaba como no tenia idea.

Sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, seguían haciéndola sufrir por las noches, todavía sentía sus labios acariciar su cara, sus manos elevarla por los cielos, grandes, fuertes.

El la hacia sentir pequeña, sus manos, sobre las suyas, la hacia sentir pequeña, frágil, débil y no le importaba porque sabia que el siempre estuvo para protegerla, arriesgándose a todo por ella.

Sus palabras, su aroma… oh su aroma!

Ese aroma que la llevaba a la gloria, sentir el cielo, la drogaba, adormecía sus sentidos, ese aroma que amo y seguía amando, que con solo olerlo o recordarlo lo sentía cerca de su corazón, animándola a salir adelante.

Oh dios mío!

Cuanto lo añoraba a su lado, haciéndola sonreír con solo ver su hermosa sonrisa, sonrisa que amaba, esa sonrisa que era el sol de sus días, su razón de despertar y emprender un nuevo día negro.

Y ahora después de dos largos años, seguía sintiéndose como aquella adolescente enamorada de el chico imposible de la escuela.

Ese chico que amo y que el la amo, que la hizo creer en el amor, que la hizo despertar de esa cruda realidad donde no había amor, donde todo era gris, donde no existían matices, ese mundo del que ella era parte al cual el llego llenándolo de colores con olor a el, dejando de lado sus creencias haciéndola vivir un mundo diferente, un mundo donde todo era rosa y feliz.

Pero ese mundo termino, se acabo por el miedo que ella tenia y se arrepentía tanto, pero ya todo estaba hecho.

Ahora a su regreso a Inglaterra por culpa de Nay no sabia que haría, ¿buscarlo? No tenía el valor suficiente, ¿ignorar que estaba en el mismo país? Seria lo más esperado, pero ella siempre hacia cosas inesperadas.

Un leve toc toc en la puerta la hizo salir del mundo de recuerdos en el que estaba, limpiándose así las lagrimas que estaban marcadas sobre sus blancas mejillas.

- Adelante. – esperaba que su voz no denotara que había llorado porque no estaba preparada para dar explicaciones a nadie, al ver la mata pelirroja que entraba hecha un volcán supo que no eran buenas noticias. - ¿Qué ha pasado Nay?.

- Es que es un perro! – el tono de voz hizo que descubriera sobre quien hablaba, Craig Montier, representante de la pelirroja y también ex amante que quería controlar su vida. - ¿Tu crees que ha querido posponer la fecha? NO! Tendremos que largarnos a Inglaterra mañana, no puedo creerlo, DOS MALDITOS AÑOS HUYENDO DE ESE MALDITO PAIS PARA QUE ME HAGA ESTO!

A Nayle tampoco le habia ido bien en Inglaterra, en 2 años de carrera de modelo que tenia habia rechazados jugosos contratos con tal de no pisar tierra inglesa y ahora venían a tirar en suelo todos sus intentos por un maldito contrato del que ni siquiera se le habia avisado, la expresión de la pelirroja le causaba gracia.

Algún día tendremos que enfrentar el pasado Nay, tarde o temprano y a nosotras nos toco temprano.- supe en seguida que mi expresión se habia vuelto melancólica al verme reflejada en sus ojos grises que brillaban por el coraje. – ¿ya has alistado el equipaje? – al ver como negaba me ofrecí a ayudarla, se negó como siempre y salio de la habitación sabia lo que haría, un pobre saco seria su victima.

Al ver a la pelirroja salir, no pude mas que observar a mi alrededor, tal vez seria la ultima vez que lo hiciera con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, al estar sentada en un como sillón a lado de la ventana podía observar hacia fuera, viendo como la pelirroja salía a correr a lado de su fiel labrador Dandy.

Regreso la vista a la habitación y observo su escritorio, ahí en frente, habia una fotografía donde salían cinco chicas, dos pelirrojas, dos rubias y una castaña, todas con sonrisas en sus bocas, con la nariz sonrojada, recordaba esos tiempos felices, en seguida de esa fotografía habia otra, pero ahora de una pareja o eso se podía observar al ver al chico moreno observar a la castaña con ojos de amor y dulzura, acariciando su mejilla con su nariz, gracias a la magia podía observarse después de eso que le daba un tierno beso.

Que recuerdos aquellos, la mejor navidad de su vida.

Se paro lentamente como si no pudiera moverse, camino lentamente alrededor del escritorio, acariciando la fina textura del acabado, miro el pergamino que yacía sobre el centro y a lado una hermosa pluma de águila.

Se sentó y suspiro, no sabia como comenzar, no sabia que decir, se quedo observando intensamente el pergamino esperando que las palabras fluyeran o mejor aun, se escribieran por si solas como por arte de magia, pero sabia que no podía suceder, así que tomo la pluma delicadamente entre sus manos tratando de sacar lo que sentía.

Después de su intento frustrado lo único que hizo fue pararse y largarse a ese cómodo sillón hasta hacerse ovillo mientras derramaba esas lagrimas que volvian a luchar por salir de sus ojos verdes, lágrimas de la castaña y sus recuerdos.

Y en ese escritorio aun yacía ese pergamino con un pequeño rayón, a lo lejos se podía leer con letra temblorosa y redonda una sola palabra.

"_Sirius."_

Y así quedaría ese pergamino, albergando un solo nombre de un hombre que con el recuerdo de una sola sonrisa podía mover el piso de una mujer, _una mujer enamorada y arrepentida._

**Las confesiones:**

**Acabo de subir la historia y ya tengo el capitulo listo, actuó mejor sin presión xD, aunque es un poco corto ¬¬**

**Este capitulo, no me costo mucho u.u tal vez porque ahí plasmo parte de mi vida y mi cobardía, la canción que me recuerda este capitulo sin duda alguna La Frase Tonta De La Semana de la Quinta Estación, muy recomendable bajarla para escucharla mientras leen este capitulo, si es que lo leen xDDDDDDDD.**

**Espero les guste la historia, a mi me gusto porque sencillamente me sirvió para desahogarme y escribir como me sentía en una época de mi vida, llore con este capitulo, simples emociones de autores xDDD.**

**Espero muuuuuuchos reviews xD así que ya saben, hagan feliz a esta pobre autora xDDD**

**El personaje de Craig Montier es invención de Happy One, si gustan usarlo pédanlo, todavía no aparece de manera importante, pero esperen adelante xD.**

**PD: mi ortografía es malísima ¬.¬**

**Muuzhooos besooos de sabor chocolate con Sirius! **


End file.
